


Oblivion

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Creepy, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, dark continent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Извини... Мне так жаль. Теперь даже не знаю, что будет, когда мы доберёмся до Тёмного континента.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> НЁХ, измененное состояние сознания, смерть второстепенных персонажей, зомби-призраки. Посткон.

Заснеженные мрачные горы окружали небольшую долину плотным зубчатым кольцом, словно призывая немедленно остановиться. Сильный порывистый ветер безжалостно гнул к земле карликовые колючие сосны и притормаживал шаг, низкие хмурые облака стремительно бежали по небу, все нагнетая и нагнетая и без того невзрачную атмосферу. Из-за резкого перепада температур со стороны гор опускался сплошной стелющийся туман.

Внешне сами горы были отдалённо похожи на зубастую пасть плотоядного хищника, на ловушку, которая, впрочем, ещё давала им возможности отступить назад. Но они не могли, не имели никаких прав внять этому откровенно кричащему призыву. Пойти в обход гор означало впустую истратить слишком много драгоценного времени.

Того времени, за которое, быть может, они сумели бы спасти жизнь отправившимся на Тёмный континент друзьям.

И хотя, вероятно, все члены экспедиции Бейонда уже были мертвы, как и Джин, попробовать отыскать их стоило!

Гон с Киллуа даже точно не знали когда — несколько месяцев назад те отправились этим или, возможно, другим путём. Остался только их примерный маршрут, тот, по которому еще не продвигался никто. Экспедицию не интересовали волшебные вселечащие травы или пища, несколько грамм которой способны насытить целые армии.

Лишь только откуда капризное озеро-море могло принести на материк столь опасную Королеву химер.  
Если бы Гон только знал раньше... он мог бы помешать им, попробовать как-то убедить, что не стоит соваться в места обитания этих хищных насекомых. Потому, что люди, попавшие в самое их гнездо, могли вернуться уже совсем не собой. В таком случае, они с Киллуа должны будут исходить из того, сохранили ли люди при этом себя или нет.  
Если бы только у Гона ещё полгода назад были силы на то, чтобы что-то изменить или отправиться с ними...

И сейчас, увидев острые пики горных вершин, покрытые снегом, Гон, впервые с момента начала их с Киллуа странствий, подумал о том, что, быть может, он зря подвергает того опасности.  
Когда он поступал так раньше, никаких сомнений в правильности своих действий не возникало. Но сейчас что-то было иначе. Тем не менее, Гон никогда бы не озвучил этих мыслей. После того, как они оставили Аллуку на Китовом острове с тётей Мито, после того, как они добрались сюда, почти на край света, и ели вместе, и спали рядом, как когда-то раньше, нечего было оглядываться назад. Теперь и сам Гон был другим — он просто не мог пойти один, даже зная, что от него зависят жизни друзей.  
Трудно было признаться, но Гон в глубине души боялся химер. И сверкание чистого белоснежного снега чем-то напоминало ему блеск в глазах Питу: то холодный, то безумный.

Гон зажмурился. Обход — это лишняя неделя пути, которую они не могли себе позволить.  
За горной грядой, всего через сорок-пятьдесят миль, их ждал маленький портовый городок, последняя точка перед отправкой к неизведанному.

Сильный холодный ветер пронизывал Гона до костей, несмотря на то, что сейчас на нём были надеты утеплённые, подшитые мягким войлоком брюки и тяжёлый меховой полушубок. Гон поёжился всем телом и сделал несколько скользящих шагов по заиндевелой бурой траве. Потом прищурил глаза, и будто некая иллюзия спала. Теперь крупный снег, блёкло сверкавший на бледном, исчезающем за рваными тучами солнце казался матовым, похожим на сладкую густую заливку для шоколадных кексов, что подавали по утрам в ресторане Небесной арены.

Рот наполнился слюной, и в животе призывно заурчало. Скудного завтрака, что они наспех проглотили сегодня, явно не хватало для того, чтобы тело должным образом сохраняло тепло. Гон длинно втянул носом воздух — где-то совсем недалеко пахло кисловатым вкусом молочной еды и чем-то вроде навоза. Похоже, что тут, у подножия горного перевала, есть деревенька из нескольких лачуг. Возможно, там они смогут перекусить и немного погреться перед долгим переходом.  
Гон полуобернулся и перевел взгляд на Киллуа. Тот тоже был одет по-зимнему, и его светлый полушубок сейчас совсем сливался с волосами потому, что Киллуа зябко втянул голову в плечи.

— Не нравится мне тут, — настороженно сказал Киллуа, сразу заметив его взгляд. — Долина похожа на рот, горы прямо как зубы.

Обычно Киллуа не обращал внимания на окружающую их диковинность природы. Гон еще раз осмотрелся, и его смутное первоначальное неприятие этой местности показалось сейчас пустым, детским страхом. Он снова вернулся взглядом к Киллуа. Тот тоже явно был голоден, под глазами залегли тёмные синяки, прочерченные недельной накапливающейся усталостью, от чего голубые глаза казались больше и бездоннее, чем обычно.

Они просто давно нормально не отдыхали — с тех самых пор, как ночи стали такими холодными, что трава леденела, покрывалась крупным серебристым инеем в пик ночного переохлаждения. С тех пор, как ураганный ветер снёс их единственную палатку, вместе со спальными мешками, с обрыва прямо в быстрый поток шумной полноводной реки, где они немедленно утонули, словно втянутые бурлящей воронкой. С тех пор, как на отмели седого и колкого, мелкого заледеневшего песка на них ночью напали хищные рачки — плотоядные, с крепкими панцирями, надёжно защищающими их многочисленные клешни-бритвы. Их колония оказалась разумной и тоже очень голодной. Если бы они спали той ночью не так чутко, наверняка стали бы их пропитанием, съеденным заживо.  
В тех краях, где Гон уже успел побывать, он никогда не встречал ничего подобного.  
Крабы-не крабы, они действовали удивительно слаженно, пытаясь разделить их с Киллуа. Острые клешни были способны разорвать ткань.

Всё вокруг шевелилось от их количества. Их там был целый рой.

Рой с организованным строем. Разумные общественные насекомые — термин, который Гон усвоил не потому, что Мито заставила выучить урок, а через боль и кровь, через потери. Может быть, у муравьёв-химер тут тоже невдалеке почти муравейник?  
Гон сглотнул ком, разом вставший поперек горла.

— Ничего, — он отогнал глупые размышления и широко улыбнулся. — Ты чувствуешь запах еды? Я вот уже давно его ощущаю.

— Нет, — Киллуа только пожал плечами, всем своим видом словно напоминая, что у него нет таких чудо-способностей, как у Гона.

— А я уже часа два его чую.

— Это меня и пугает, — неопределенно сказал Киллуа, но Гон не стал у него переспрашивать, может быть, часть фразы просто поглотил ветер. Гона уже всецело захватила его новая цель: как можно скорее доставить Киллуа в близкую по подсчётам деревню и организовать ему нормальный отдых на эту ночь, в тепле и уюте. Пусть он и тренирован по методике семьи Золдик, но видно же, как измотан.  
Отдых не помешал бы и самому Гону. Пусть и недолгая задержка, но, перейдя эти горы напролом, они наверстают упущенное время.

Время. В этом безлюдье время будто оставалось на месте, не текло, пока они быстрым шагом продвигались вперед. Только ветер печально бесновался в горах, наполняя окружающий их скудный мир тоскливым, скрежещущим воем. Скупое заходящее солнце озарило напоследок холодными розовыми лучами пики горных вершин, а затем скрылось насовсем. Вместе со сгущающимися сумерками усиливался холод.

Ветер нёс с собой стужу с ледника. Приходилось плотно сжимать губы потому, что он безжалостно сушил их, почти обжигал.

Оставшуюся часть пути они благоразумно молчали.

Вместо предполагаемого селения на пути возник единственный дом. Неожиданно приличный для такого отдаления от цивилизации.

Небольшая хижина оказалась нарядной и словно излучала тепло, возле неё, к удивлению Гона, сильно пахло ароматным свежевыпеченным хлебом и чем-то сладковатым, будто сушёными фруктами.  
Гон не верил себе: не воняло ни скотиной, ни затхлостью, ни падалью — прежние ощущения, кажется, в этот раз крупно подвели. Дверь им отперла стройная молодая женщина — высокая и миловидная на лицо, с такой же светлой кожей, как и у Киллуа.

Вся она была белой как снег — даже волосы и глаза казались неестественно светлыми, но, стоило Гону моргнуть, как она стала казаться совершенно обычной, невзрачной темноволосой женщиной.

— Может быть, всё же переночуем на природе, поищем укрытие? — неуверенно предложил Киллуа, но Гон уже шагнул за порог, в теплый полумрак деревенской прихожей.  
Тут действительно сушились какие-то местные фрукты, гроздями подвешенные в ряд у потолка. Сладкий вкусный запах волнующе ударил в ноздри.

— Гон? — голос Киллуа показался слабым и даже обреченным, он почему-то медлил входить, хотя Гон уже ощущал, как холодная стужа наполняет хорошо протопленный жилой дом.

— Ночью будет такой мороз, что ого-го. Проходите, ребята. Располагайтесь. У нас тут хорошо. Хоть навсегда оставайся, — произнес добрый, старческий голос.

Будто вторя ему, ветер завыл в горах гулко, шумно, с неистовой порывистой силой. Ясно было, что вскоре поднимется снежный буран. От одной только мысли о нём тело заранее леденело. Каменно-древесная постройка дома казалась надёжной хотя бы потому, что он до сих пор устоял в здешнюю непогоду.

Гон, не снимая с руки покалывающей шерстяной перчатки, провел по необделанной, грубой на вид стене.

Строили давно и, похоже, что на века. Лучше, чем в таком месте, они не отдохнут нигде в округе.  
Камень был прохладным, и Гон справедливо рассудил, что только теряет тут время, когда мог уже пройти к огню.

— Скорей, Киллуа, — поторопил он, и когда Киллуа оказался рядом, позади него, тяжёлая дверь захлопнулась с таким звучным грохотом, что Гон невольно вздрогнул.

— Простите за вторжение. Позвольте переждать бурю... — вежливо сказал он, не узнавая своего собственного голоса, который почему-то прозвучал непривычно хрипло и слабо.  
Не хватало только заболеть! Ведь медикаменты они потеряли вместе с остальными вещами.  
В ответ хозяйки их радушно приняли, пригласили к столу и даже предложили отдельную комнату на ночлег. В большой общей горнице горела единственная свеча, массивная, вся в восковых потеках и толщиной в несколько человеческих рук. Гон поспешно сбросил верхнюю утеплённую одежду, тогда как Киллуа снял с себя лишь только перчатки.

Их пригласили присесть, и молодая женщина, отпершая дверь спешно собрала им на стол.  
Большие розовые куски мяса плавали в мутном бульоне гороховой похлебки, Гон обмочил ложку, но почему-то при виде яркой, плохо проваренной плоти аппетит покинул его. Он снова невольно вспомнил химер, и их предпочитаемые вкусовые пристрастия. А, быть может, он был уже слишком усталым, чтобы чего-то хотеть. Киллуа к выделенной ему порции супа даже не прикоснулся, он сидел весь настороженный и нахохлившийся, из-под нахмуренных бровей следил за тем, как ловко двигается хозяйка, за точностью её доведенных рутиной до автоматизма, почти идеальных движений.  
На Гона навалилось странное ощущение оторванности от всего окружающего мира, в котором, казалось бы, не осталось больше ничего, кроме него, Киллуа и двух принимающих их на эту ночь женщин — пожилой старухи и молодой девушки, которая принесла из погреба початый кувшин прохладного молока и налила в большой стакан жидкости цвета снега.

К этому моменту все цели для Гона размылись, он почти позабыл, зачем он тут, зачем они начали долгий трудный путь. Может быть, тщетно гоняться по свету за кем-то, отчаянно хотеть всех спасти — напрасная трата своей жизни? А правильнее будет — вот так вот обосноваться отшельником в какой-нибудь глуши и безмятежно слушать ночами убаюкивающий ветер...

 

— Такими ночами всегда-то кто-то умирает, — прошамкала из угла хижины старушка, чем-то внешне похожая на милую прабабушку Гона.

— Умирает? — ровно переспросил Киллуа. Гон весь обратился в слух, заинтригованный будущим ответом на его вопрос, но вновь возникший сильный голод был в нём сейчас весомее озорного любопытства. Он откусил мякоти от белого чёрствого хлеба, да залпом отхлебнул козьего молока. Оно смочило сухость и показалось прогорклым и кисловатым, но, быть может, дело было в том, что Гон услышал, а вовсе не в плохом качестве предложенного им угощения.

— Умирает, моя дорогая деточка, умирает. У всех свой срок, свой срок... — она посмотрела на Гона так, что того вновь обдало ознобом, и неприятный привкус во рту усилился. — Тебе и твоей красавице, — она указала на Киллуа высохшим пальцем с длинным, совсем почерневшим ногтем, тот мгновенно вспыхнул, и на его скулах появились ямочки, так плотно он сдавил челюсти. Хотя, может быть это даже не странно, что Киллуа приняли за девицу, чем-то он на неё правда похож, тем более, когда они покупали походную одежду, для себя он выбрал светлую пышную приталенную куртку, расшитую по рукавам узорами из перламутровых бусин. Только вот Киллуа наверняка припомнит ему это... Ой как припомнит.

Но это было уже не важно. Слишком уж не хотелось быть выставленными на улицу в такой буран, а сам Киллуа смиренно проглатывал и молчал. Только всё сильнее краснел и смотрел в сторону окна, а не на старуху или женщину с застывшим лицом. Сам он не съел ни крошки, и, как только Гон поставил свою опустевшую кружку на стол, тут же почувствовал резкое и крепкое пожатие его пальцев.  
Его рука была удивительно холодной, а острые ногти ощутимо впились в кожу. Так грубо и неприятно Киллуа его никогда не касался — Гону вдруг захотелось стряхнуть со своей руки его ладонь. Пламя свечи мелко дрожало и бросало на его лицо неровную тень, оттеняло мрачное в его лице, отчего Киллуа казался жутким злым духом заснеженных гор, отнимающий жизни невинных по ночам.  
Гону неясно захотелось, чтобы тот лёг спать и оставил его просто посидеть подольше, побеседовать и послушать страшные старушечьи сказки. Но Киллуа держал его крепко, и, кажется, был настроен серьёзно.

— Извините нас, — вдруг заговорил он и настойчиво потянул Гона на себя. — Нам с моим парнем нужно прилечь с дороги... Мы так устали...

«Кажется, устал один я», — подумал Гон, упрямо противореча своим же недавним ощущениям, когда Киллуа с силой дернул его на себя. Губы Киллуа тепло коснулись кожи у уха, и Гон услышал совсем тихий, едва разборчивый шепот, чтобы Гон, идиот, больше не смел ничего брать в рот. А еще вдруг о том, что старуху нужно немедленно убить, и он берет это на себя.  
Гон хотел возмутиться, чтобы Киллуа не смел так шутить, но пошатнулся, потому что зрение поплыло, а ноги подкосились от внезапно накрывшей слабости. Потому, что старуха резво выпрыгнула из своего укромного тёмного угла с удивительной прытью, и Гон увидел, что её морщинистое лицо усеяно струпьями, кожа нездорового бурого оттенка, а широченный рот поперёк лица полон криво посаженных острых рыбьих зубов.

— Сколько лет живу на свете, всегда выходило так, что девушки немного умнее своих кавалеров, — с неким сожалением просипела старуха, и в тот самым момент Киллуа отшвырнул Гона в сторону так грубо, словно тот был мешком с рисом, и атаковал.  
Но это всё Гону лишь показалось, видимо, он слишком замёрз и задремал!  
Лишь только между рук Киллуа блеснули серебристые электрические разряды, старуха стала совершенно обычной беспомощной пожилой женщиной, она горько плакала и умоляла пощадить их. Вторая женщина пыталась прикрыть её руками, а затем и своим телом, немая, она тоже была очень напугана, но Киллуа был жесток и неумолим. Он так напрягался, сводя руки вместе, что оторванные с его рукавов бусины летели в разные стороны, похожие на лихие пули. Одна из них больно ударила Гона по щеке, ссадив кожу.

Хотелось как-то встрять, немедленно помешать Киллуа, на которого вдруг ни с того ни с сего напало безумие, тёмное, злое, жестокое, но Гон не мог заставить себя приподняться, да даже пальцем пошевелить.

Невыносимо хотелось спать, лечь и не просыпаться. Даже тогда, когда комната вдруг наполнилась резким противным пищанием и грубыми гортанными воплями. А потом сильно, очень сильно запахло жжёными кровью, плотью и костью, и Гон не понял, как назвал Киллуа убийцей, а потом ещё добавил, что ненавидит его, словно его рот существовал сам по себе, отдельно от остального тела. Словно он со стороны наблюдал за происходившим.

Киллуа лишь стоял перед ним и смотрел, спокойно, даже немного отрешённо, а по его щеке медленно стекали капли чужой крови и капали на пушистый белый воротник, словно алая дождевая вода.  
Затем ощущение времени совсем изменило ему. Киллуа медленно шёл к Гону, а тот впервые за последние пару дней не слышал его шагов и почему-то всем естеством желал, чтобы Киллуа скорее убил его. И ещё хотелось чего-то неясного, чего он никак не мог объяснить или выразить словами.  
Но Киллуа только обнял его поперек живота, а потом рывком приподнял на ноги.  
Гон ещё что-то истошно кричал, срывая голос, и от его криков старинные своды каменной лачуги дрожали, и что-то дрожало за ними, грохотало и сопротивлялось так же, как сопротивлялось сейчас всё в Гоне тому, что Киллуа сильно давил ему на живот, а второй рукой шарил по лицу, постоянно задевая пальцами разинутый рот.

Больше в Гоне не осталось никаких чувств к Киллуа — ни дружбы, ни нежности, ни сожалений о том, что втянул его во всё это, ни смутных желаний уберечь, защитить, которые появлялись у него, когда он смотрел на снег.

Он ощущал только бессильную злость и горькую досаду на то, что снова неописуемо слабый, бессильный, не способный дать отпора.

А Киллуа вдруг резко пропихнул ему между губ два пальца, скользнул ими по нёбу, добираясь до горла, и сдавил маленький нёбный язычок.

Гон моментально взмок и начал задыхаться от нахлынувшей слюны, его обильно стошнило недавно съеденным прямо Киллуа на руку. Странно, что тот не побрезговал этим, а всё держал и держал, не отпуская до последнего, пока внутри желудка ничего не осталось — даже слизи и желчи. Только тогда Киллуа оставил его в покое.

Не в силах после случившегося до конца отдышаться или отплеваться от горечи, измученный ослабевший Гон перестал различать то, что творилось вокруг.  
Такое с ним уже случалось, но тогда вокруг была лишь темнота, а сейчас навалились кошмары.  
Всё, что он силился искоренить в памяти, всплыло, проросло, как пускаются в рост семена, обступило со всех сторон, дополнилось звуками.

Гон слышал несчастный плач и хохот, и жуткий вой, и полные ярости крики.  
Они рвали его чуткий слух, заставляя передёргиваться от боли. Кто-то произносил его имя — долго, часто, настойчиво.

С разных сторон его обступали Кайто, покрытый шрамами, Питу без головы, толпы почти позабытых людей, чью смерть он когда-то видел.

Понзу с Поклом держались за руки прямо возле него.

Голова Питу едва держалась на шее, череп казался собранным из отдельных кусков, грязная влага гнилого мозга превратила волосы в жалкие космы. Мёртвые, белые, как снег, глаза не моргали, зубы скалились в жуткой улыбке.

Ему принадлежала часть смеха, а вторая — Кайто.

Гон медленно перевел взгляд на его застывшее лицо. Один глаз был полузакрыт, второй, лишенный века, вращался в глазнице.

В груди Кайто что-то жутко булькало, когда тот попытался выразить радость:  
— Я спас тебя, Гон, — проговорил он, и голос заглушил какофонию звуков, раздаваясь прямо у Гона в голове. — А ты меня не смог. Но теперь ты пришел и спасёшь меня, правда, Гон? — Кайто потянулся вперёд, и швы на его теле начали медленно расползаться, в почерневшей плоти закопошились черви.  
Кайто пошёл к нему, с другой стороны подступал Питу. Гон крутился, выбирая, в какую сторону побежать, но неизвестно как Покл с Понзу оказались с третьей стороны. Мертвецы обступали его, сжимая кольцо.

Кайто снял с себя голову и нес её в руках, казалось вот-вот, и Гон наступит на его длинные волосы.  
Запах тлена был так силён, что, казалось, вот-вот сведёт с ума.  
Гон неверяще рассекал воздух руками, почти обезумев от звуков, пытался использовать нэн, но не вышло.

А потом звуки вдруг отступили, и остался лишь чёткий голос, громко называющий имя.  
Киллуа звал его. Киллуа.

Услышав посторонний голос, фигуры мертвецов впали в замешательство и стали будто ниже ростом и не такими телесными, теперь Гон видел сквозь них.  
Гон встряхнулся, разгоняя призраков, пока те не растворились.  
А потом побежал на зов на заплетающихся ногах, но твердь под ним исчезла, и он полетел в пропасть.

Его разбудило влажное прикосновение и, что удивительно, тоже ко рту. Гон ощутил шершавые мокрые губы, такие же колкие, как и свои, обветренные во время странствий с морозными ветрами. Щеки сдавили сильные пальцы, вынуждая приоткрыть рот, плотно прижатые к нему губы приоткрылись, и в рот полилась сладкая вода. Она была очень вкусной и чуть тепловатой от того, что была согрета в чужом рту. И только тут Гон понял, что весь оцепенел от холода. Жадно глотая, он приобнял Киллуа, слабыми пальцами вцепился в его кофту со спины и потянулся за чужими губами, вытягивая свои в трубочку, словно хотел целоваться.

— Ты же ненавидишь меня, — сказал Киллуа насильно отстраняясь, и его голос прозвучал глухо и грустно. Гон с досады почти всхлипнул на это, и открыл глаза, бегло осмотрелся. Воняло прелой шерстью скотины, чем-то неприятно кислым и свежей смертью. В дырявой, поросшей густым цветущим мхом, крыше звонко скрежетала какая-то неизвестная птица. Гон попытался присесть. Сквозь бреши в камне светило яркое солнце, освещая противоположную стену причудливыми белыми пятнами. Прогнивший деревянный стол был сломан и перевернут, на нём нелепо взгромоздилась жуткая тёмная, жилистая туша существа с парой-тройкой конечностей и длинным перевитым хвостом, конец которого венчал торс с обликом молодой женщины-приманки. Её огромные чёрные глаза без зрачков и радужек стеклянно уставились прямо на Гона.  
Сердце у него словно сжалось и ухнуло в груди. Он с трудом перевёл дух. С огромным трудом смог вдохнуть.

Гон уже многое успел повидать, но такую мерзость видел впервые.  
Хотя вполне следовало ожидать чего-то подобного, увиденное всё равно потрясало его.

— Нэн, должно быть. Создающая иллюзии, — пояснил Киллуа и пожал плечами. — Нас сюда несколько дней кругами заманивали. Монстр с головой старухи и женщиной на хвосте. Все невзгоды пути, видимо, тоже не были совпадением.

— Но... а что я... — Гон подумал о чашке целиком выпитого прогорклого порченного молока, и его снова замутило.

— Иллюзии и яд, она... Бабка. Оно. Чертова тварь, видимо, ещё и ядовита. Запахи, жидкости, что она выделяла. Что-то, сильно меняющее восприятие. У неё там, в прихожей, собраны целые грозди человеческих черепов... Не стоит даже думать о том, что ты тут пил, — Киллуа нахмурил брови. — Лучше просто забыть.

— Да уж... — Гон не знал, что ему теперь думать, что делать. Всё казалось одновременно и настоящим, и нет. Даже Киллуа перед ним казался каким-то блёклым, выцветшим, призрачным. И крошечная кожаная фляжка в его руке, и белёсый пар от его дыхания. Гон вспомнил, что его губы казались тёплыми, несмотря на то, что он сидит перед ним в одной тонкой флисовой кофте. Гон совсем сел, опираясь о деревянную перекладину дома, и только тогда понял, что всю свою одежду Киллуа навалил на него. Видимо, чтобы согреть — даже ноги обернул. И, быть может, то, что он влил ему в рот и Гон жадно проглотил, было их последней безвредной водой.

Потому что топить снег для питья в этих проклятых местах они, скорее всего, не решатся. Хотя Киллуа она не должна повредить. От такой мысли Гону сразу сделалось чуточку легче.

Но всё равно снова стало мучительно жаль, что он втянул Киллуа в эту злосчастную экспедицию.  
Тем более что, хоть ему и известен маршрут по которому двинулась в путь группа Джина, очень вероятен риск разминуться.

Теперь же они попали в странное положение, необдуманное, опасное. Странно было, что рассудительный Киллуа вообще дал своё согласие!  
Отправился бы Гон в путь один? Скорее всего. Хотя бы за тем, чтобы доказать, что не отступает от цели, которая ему показалась правильной.

Сложно было принять, что в этот раз он, похоже, просто перегнул палку и по уши вляпался в неприятности.

Конечно, Киллуа мог согласиться сопровождать Гона, только чтобы от него не отстать. Только вот... слишком велик был риск погибнуть, непоправимо пострадать, не вернуться обратно.  
Киллуа просто не мог пустить Гона одного, пошёл, чтобы оберегать, не дать натворить ещё больших глупостей.

И спокойно терпит все тяготы пути, терпит самого Гона, всё реже ссорится с ним, предпочитая молчание. Даже не хотелось предполагать, чего оно тому стоит!  
Гон видел сейчас куда яснее, чем раньше. Что-то в его голове перевернулось, прояснилось, и ему открылось то, чего он раньше не замечал.  
Он смотрел на Киллуа и убеждался, что прав.  
Мучительно захотелось прижать Киллуа к себе, тот казался таким собранным, будто окаменевшим.  
И Гон собрал все силы, потянулся к нему, цепко схватил за руку и, глядя прямо в глаза, толком не сформировав мысль, сбивчиво сказал:

— Прости меня. Я тебя... я тебя не... — конечно, он и не думал Киллуа ненавидеть! Он любил его. Это было правильным словом, которое так просто не скажешь вслух. Без Киллуа всё теряло свой смысл, Гон уже убедился в этом, когда они расставались. И он искренне считал, что если Киллуа не говорит ничего против, значит,его всё устраивает.  
К тому же, Киллуа прекрасно понимает, что Гон не ведал, что он несёт! Киллуа испытующе смотрел на него, ожидая, что Гон договорит начатое.

Не... не... не...

Сколько не отнекивайся, он настоящий дурак.

Не только вчера не понимал, а и раньше тоже. Видимо, постоянно думал лишь о себе одном.  
Что можно было сказать? Неправильно понял? Недооценил? Испугался? Озвучить подобное было хуже, чем допустить в себе эти чувства. Оставалось досадовать на себя, признавая, что одних слов невероятно мало.

Поэтому Гон не продолжил фразы, решив поступить иначе. Собрал все силы для рывка, зажмурился и вслепую ткнулся Киллуа в губы, протолкнул свой язык ему глубоко в рот, словно метил в самое горло, наплевав, что во рту держались остатки кислого привкуса. Киллуа в его руках был мягким, живым и тёплым, поцелуй вышел настоящим и жарким, таким, каких не бывает во снах. Гон старался быть как можно нежнее и мягкими движениями языка ласкал его рот изнутри, настойчиво оглаживал и тёр его язык своим. И, хотя он старался вовлечься в процесс с полной отдачей, не получалось. Мысли без спроса лезли и лезли в голову, которая, казалось, вот-вот закипит, а потом взорвётся.  
Гон всё никак не способен был успокоиться из-за того, что снова ни за что обидел Киллуа, что снова не способен был ему довериться. Пусть он даже был одурманен, отравлен и не владел собой, как подобает — он всё равно не имел права говорить такого тому, кто не раз спасал ему жизнь, кто мёрз ради того, чтобы сам Гон согрелся, кто идет за ним, куда потребуется, кажется, только затем, чтобы Гону было на ком срываться в пути.

Чувствительный Киллуа в его руках подрагивал, поёрзал и тихо всхлипнул, и Гон ещё сильнее постарался, чтобы поцелуй принес тому как можно больше удовольствия.  
Он длился долго, а потом Гон, снова обессилев, тихо произнес:

— Извини... Мне так жаль. Теперь даже не знаю, что будет, когда мы доберёмся до Тёмного континента. Если бы не ты...

Гон не мог больше ничего добавить, и так было ясно, если сейчас ветер стих, это не значит, что он снова не поднимется к вечеру. Если один монстр умер, ещё не время переводить дух, это совсем не значит, что за этими проклятыми горами их не ждет сотня других — таких же коварных, хищный тварей, которые могут быть даже куда опаснее химер.

Киллуа недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а потом сказал:

— Видимо, яд распространялся уже давно. Через воздух. Через воду. На меня не действовало, а вот ты... перестал правильно понимать, что происходит, — Киллуа ненадолго задумался, будто не хотел говорить чего-то, а потом устало опустил плечи. — Мы уже больше недели на Тёмном континенте, Гон.

Гон сразу понял, что тот не лжёт, и ему стало по-настоящему страшно.


End file.
